


Don't It Feel Like Sunshine Afterall

by BreatheSymphonies



Series: Sinking Into Sweet Uncertainty [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Day 5 Beach, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, walking the beach at sunset date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreatheSymphonies/pseuds/BreatheSymphonies
Summary: Akaashi had finally gotten the nerve to ask the cute guy at the ice cream parlor out. Each date with Bokuto seemed to get better and better, but this strolling the beach at sunset date may take the cake.For BokuAka Week 2018! Day 5: Beach





	Don't It Feel Like Sunshine Afterall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this fic is a second part to Sinking Into Sweet Uncertainty that I wrote for day two of BokuAka Week 2018. I kinda skipped ahead a few dates, so it's not their first one, but still adorable and romantic.
> 
> I stuck with titling the fic after a Jimmy Eat World lyric because I basically wrote both fics while listening to them even though the songs I took the lyrics from don't coincide at all. Whoops, whatever, moving on.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one too!

Bokuto talked a lot, but Akaashi didn’t mind it at all. Sometimes Bokuto would ask if he was annoying because of it, but Akaashi would always reassure him that he wasn’t. Akaashi wasn’t much of a talker, so letting Bokuto run the conversations with him answering and throwing his two cents in was perfect. 

They were on their fourth date at a tex mex place by the beach. It was around six o’clock in the evening and they planned on watching the sunset together after dinner. 

Bokuto was rambling on about a stray cat he’d seen by the ice cream parlor earlier that day, but that was as much as Akaashi had heard. He didn’t mean to, but he would sometimes forget to listen when Bokuto was talking because he would get too caught up in looking at him. 

It’s not that he found what Bokuto talked about uninteresting, he just loved the enthusiasm he had for whatever it was that he was talking about. He loved to watch the sparkle in Bokuto’s eyes as he talked about his day. Then he’d accidently stop listening because he could only think about how cute he was. This time wasn’t any different.

“Do I have something on my face?” Akaashi’s thoughts are interrupted by Bokuto’s question.

“What?” Akaashi questions, wondering why Bokuto would ask him that.

“You were just staring at me with a smirk on your face, so it got me thinking I had some guac on my face or something and you were laughing at me.” He says wiping his face with a napkin.

Akaashi does laugh now and blushes, “Oh, no! You don’t have anything on your face. I-I was just, um… I was just thinking about how cute you are when you get excited about something.”

“Oh! I- thanks!” Bokuto is unable to say anything else and turns red. He is smiling from ear to ear.

 _So he stops talking when I call him cute. Adorable._ Akaashi thinks. 

 

Twenty minutes later they’ve paid their bill and head down to the beach. It’s warm out, but not humid. It finally feels like summer is on the way. They couldn’t have asked for a better night to do this.

They stroll down the shoreline, waves lapping at their feet. They get closer with each step. Fingertips brush with each swing of their arms until Bokuto finally grabs Akaashi’s hand and laces their fingers together.

“You’re the same you know.” Bokuto says suddenly.

Akaashi looks at him quizzingly. Neither of them had said anything in a while, so he wasn’t sure what his statement was in reference to.

“Sorry, I’m going back to what you said earlier. About how I’m cute when I get excited about things. You’re the same. I mean, like when we start going off about our favorite music or characters or whatever, you come to life and don’t even notice. That’s my favorite. When you’re walls are completely down. I feel special because I don’t think many people get to see that side of you and you allow me to.”

Akaashi stops walking and is gawking at him. Bokuto chuckles and smiles.

“I know you may think I’m just a pretty face with all the staring you do while I talk, but I can say some surprising things.”

This breaks Akaashi out of his daze and he laughs. He steps closer to Bokuto and looks him in the eyes affectionately.

“It’s not really that I _let_ you see that side of me, it’s more like you _bring out_ that side of me. I feel like I can geek out in front of you and you won’t judge me in the slightest. Any time I go in depth about a topic you don’t make fun of me or act bored. You’re interested in what I have to say and respond enthusiastically and that makes me happy. Talking to you comes so easy, which is hilarious being I couldn’t talk to you for months before that day you gave me the hot chocolate.”

Bokuto throws his head back in laughter and Akaashi blushes.

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you. I just wish I had decided to woo you with hot chocolate sooner. I had wanted to talk to you since the day I first saw you, but I thought you were just really shy. I didn’t want to scare you away. That’s usually what happens. I’m so loud and obnoxious and most guys can’t handle it. I try to tone it down, but I don’t feel like I need to with you.”

“You may be loud, but I don’t think you’re obnoxious. You don’t have to tone anything down for me.”

Bokuto smiles and touches Akaashi’s cheek tenderly. Akaashi leans into his touch, the setting sun making his eyes sparkle. Bokuto steps closer and leans in. His lips hover over Akaashi’s, waiting for a cue that this is okay. He receives his answer a second later when Akaashi closes the short distance and kisses him.

Akaashi didn’t know how much he had wanted this until Bokuto hesitated to silently ask for permission. Akaashi absolutely melts into the kiss. Bokuto’s lips are soft and he doesn’t rush anything. He isn’t aggressive and matches Akaashi’s pace perfectly. He moves his hand from Akaashi’s cheek to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Akaashi lets go of his hand to wraps his arms around Bokuto’s neck and Bokuto brings his free hand to the small of Akaashi’s back to press his body closer.

Akaashi never would have dreamed of making out with Bokuto on the beach at sunset, but here he was. A few weeks after walking into the ice cream parlor looking like a sad, soaked mess after a terrible day he’s here on the best date of his life.

After a while Akaashi pulls back and says, “We should probably stop. We are in public afterall.”

“Screw other people.” Is Bokuto’s response.

“You want me to screw other people? I don’t think I like the direction this date is going.” Akaashi quips.

Bokuto grins mischievously and says, “Well, if you already don’t like the direction it’s going, you’re really not going to like this.”

Akaashi raises an inquisitive eyebrow before Bokuto suddenly moves to sweep him off his feet to hold him bridal style.

“Bokuto, what are you doing?” Akaashi asks. 

The only response he gets is maniacal laughter as Bokuto walks towards the water.

“Wait! Oh no, no, no, no! Bokuto!” Akaashi yells as he frantically tries to get out of the other’s arms. He didn’t know how strong Bokuto was until this moment. There was no way he was getting out of this dry. 

Bokuto walks waist deep into the water as Akaashi halfheartedly pleads for him not to do this while giggling. It seems as if he had accepted his fate and was now just trying to splash up some water to get Bokuto wet also.

“He we go!” is the warning Bokuto gives before he tosses him into the water.

Akaashi knew the water was still cold this time of year, but he wasn’t ready to be enveloped by it. It sends a shock through his body. He quickly gets himself upright and breaks the surface.

“Ahhhh this water is freezing! Oh my God!” He yells as he wades back in.

Bokuto is almost back to shore and is doubled over, cackling at a cold and drenched Akaashi. The water is only to his calves and he seems to think he’s safe. Akaashi smiles as he quickly makes his way to him. He jumps on Bokuto’s back when he stands up straight, catching him off guard. Bokuto loses his balance and they both go down into the shallow water. The same moment they hit the water a wave comes crashing over them.

“Holy shit!” Bokuto screams as the water recedes and he sits up. 

“Told you it was cold!” Akaashi laughs and makes a break for dry land.

Bokuto is quick though. He hops up and catches Akaashi right as he makes it to the shoreline. Akaashi goes down with Bokuto on top of him. They both lay there laughing. The water lapping around them.

“You know, you could have at least let me take my shirt off before throwing me in the water.” Akaashi says.

“You were just saying how we should stop kissing in public and now you want me to undress you?” Bokuto jokes.

Akaashi rolls his eyes, but smiles. Bokuto smirks, leans down and rests his forehead on Akaashi’s.

“In all seriousness, this was the best date I’ve ever had.” Bokuto says affectionately.

“I was just thinking the same thing before you threw me in the water.” Akaashi responds.

“And what are you thinking now _after_ I threw you in the water?”

“That it’s still the best date ever and you’re going to have a hard time topping it with the next one.”

“Challenge accepted.” Bokuto smiles before leaning down to kiss him.

They languidly kiss for a couple of minutes before the cold water and the disappearing sun has them shivering.

“I think we should go.” Bokuto says reluctantly.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Akaashi shivers again.

“It’s still warm out when we’re _not_ in the the water. We can just walk around, check out the nightlife.” Bokuto suggests, not wanting to end the night with him yet.

“That sounds great.” Akaashi agrees.

They get up from the water, wring out their shirts and bathing suit shorts a bit, grab their sandals and head back up to the street. 

Akaashi fits his hand in Bokuto’s the second he gets the chance to. They walk around finding things to do, grab some drinks and sneak some more kisses in. 

Akaashi is sure Konoha is going to tease him about how much later he stayed out than he had originally intended to, but the teasing would be worth the time he’s getting to spend with Bokuto right now. 

Things have progressed to the next level with the two of them tonight and neither can wait to see what the future holds for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think! Don't be shy! I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
